Kagome
by makkisongune
Summary: A fourteen year old girl, Miku, lives in the orphanage in the woods, were the sun never shines. She plans on finding the secrets of the orphanage with her friend Luka. Will Miku find secrets and help the other children? Will she make it out alive?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Come on Miku, just do it. They never check the rooms," taunted Rin, in her, as usual, unbrushed hair and ratty robe. The way she reacted to a simple spider gave her no right to taunt her about sneaking around in the orphanage.

"No Rin, I'm not going to sneak around. Do you know what happens if they catch me? Something much worse than if you see a spider."

"Shut up! How do you know something bad will happen? No one has ever done this before."

"Now I feel a lot better, thanks." A child like her doesn't know how cruel the Doctors were. Even I don't know. All anyone knew was that the orphan children are part of a cruel experiment. We went to a special facility some day that we wouldn't know about until the time came. A Doctor was careless one day and slipped information in front of us. The younger ones won't know, they can't know. It's to terrifying. All the other children were playing kagome over in the play area. Rin, however, was feeling lucky today, and wanted me to stay behind when they went outside to uncover the mysteries of the orphanage.

"I'll do it with you." Luka! She was a fourteen year old girl, like me, from the village about half an hour away, right outside the woods that we were in.

"Luka! Thank you for coming, but it's to dangerous. I can't risk you too."

"Who's part of the experiment? You. Who is going to get in serious trouble if you're caught? You. You really don't think that I'd let you risk yourself would you?"

"No Luka."

"Miku, don't argue. You know you won't win." Right then, the loud footsteps of Doctor Meiko sounded, and he was coming towards the play room.

"Luka hide!" Luka hid behind the toy chest, that only had Len's teddy bear and big blankets to play what ever came to mind that day.

"Go to your rooms and get your stuff," like we have anything. It's just part of the program, I guess. "You have one hour outside." Everyone ran to their rooms but I stayed behind, pretending to clean up the unstraightened chairs. "You have one hour, Miku," Meiko said with a voice that obviously showed he didn't care wether we went outside or not. After the big steel door closed behind him, me and Luka got prepared to run to my room, which was only two doors down.

"Now!" I yelled, and we made it to my room, and I looked out my barred window to see if the kids made it outside. Only one was missing. Rin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I'm kind of new to this "fan fictions story telling" thing so sorry if my story is bad so far. I'll try to make it more interesting. Also, if you don't like cliff-hangers, you should stop reading now, because I tend to write a lot of those. Thanks for reading! (also sorry that I called Meiko a he!)**

What had they done to her? Miku thought silently.

"She's probably hiding somewhere? You know, hide and seek or something," Luka responded, as if reading her mind. It's obvious that something was wrong, Miku had that feeling. At the end of the hallway that the rooms were in, there were big metal doors that led to the stairs that went down to the first floor, and right at that moment, Miku and Luka heard those big doors open and close and the footsteps of Doctor Meiko and the light footsteps of little Rin coming down the hall.

"Get under my bed Luka!"

"He won't look in here-"

"JUST DO IT!" Once Luka was under the bed and Miku was sure that they were in the playroom (since that was the only place they could go) she opened her door and walked down the hall to peek into the window that was small, square, and placed at just the height of a fourteen year old girl.

"So Rin, I have to ask you a few questions," said Doctor Meiko, as kind as she could muster.

"Anything Doctor, nothing I have to hide from you." No, Rin! Don't get yourself hurt!

"How was your game of Kagome today?"

"Good, I lost though. Maybe I'll win tomorrow. It's a new game that Keito taught us. It is rather fun!" Well, didn't seem to revealing. What would they do with this information?

"That's too bad. I have something to tell you Rin. There are other children out there, that are very sick, and they don't know why they are sick. The doctor's, like us here, need other things to base the sickness of the children off of. Would you be willing to donate something to this, _charity_, to help the other children?" What?! No!

"What does 'donate' mean?"

"Would you be willing to give something to the doctors?" asked Meiko a second time, obviously annoyed and low on patience.

"Sure! If they need my help, I'd give anything." Anything?! No Rin, you don't know what kind of 'anything' they'll take from you!

"That's wonderful! Come with me. We're going to a special room." And with that, the two stood up to leave. Miku sprinted to her room and closed the door quietly.

"Oh my God! What are they going to do?!" yelled/whispered Miku.

"What? What? What did you hear?" asked Luka who was standing in the middle of the room.

"She's donating something. I have no idea what, but they are taking something from her. What do they need?!"

"Calm down, Miku. As long as they asked her permission, and she gave it, they are technically doing nothing wrong, as far as I know."

"What do you know?! She may be small and extremely annoying, but all of us here, we're family. I can't let anything happen to her!" yelled Miku.

"I understand. Well actually, I don't, no one ever will. But you are as much my sister as Rin is yours. And, like you, I can't let anything happen to my sister. I want you to leave this alone unless you find something illegal or extremely bad, in which case I will tell the police. But you HAVE to promise to stay out of trouble! Do you understand me?" When Miku didn't respond Luka asked her question more demanding and Miku nodded. Then, they could hear the other kids coming in from outside. "I have to leave once everyone gets settled. I have a big test coming up. But you will keep your promise won't you?"

"Just go, Luka." I don't really want her to leave, but she thinks she knows everything, and she doesn't! I have a bad feeling about these Doctors. Luka looked hurt, and when the hallways' noise died down, she left and ran, trying not to let Miku see her cry.

Miku got to the playroom and pulled out a chair to sit in. She had to approach the other children somehow. The Doctors wouldn't tell her anything.

"Come on Miku, try Kagome. You'll like it!" Keito pleaded.

"Where did you hear of this game?" She might as well start now if she wanted to help Rin and the others.

"I don't know, I just made it up I guess."

"How do you play?"

"Well, everyone gets in a circle but one of us is in the middle. After everyone counts to ten, the one in the middle tries to touch someone from the outside. The outside people say other people's names. That will the center kid who to go to. If under three minutes, the middle person touches someone, they win and they go to the center. If not, they lose."

"How do you count the three minutes?"

"There's a clock on the wall. Are you alright, Miku, you aren't acting the same." After that moment, Miku heard Rin's bedroom door open.

"Stay here to rest, Rin-Rin. I'll tell your brother, Len, that you will be out in the morning." How dare you give her a nick-name. You aren't her friend, you're a monster! exclaimed Miku in her head. And with that, Rin's door was shut gently. Don't you dare hurt anyone else, do you understand me? Though Miku to herself.

When they went to bed that night, Miku cried herself to sleep.

_I can't believe I shooed Luka away. She was my only friend. What did they do to Rin? Why would that little ball of energy need to rest? Would the other kids be hurt too? Who was next? Len? Keito? Gakupo? Piko? Gumi? Kaiko? Me?_

**Sorry if my chapters aren't long enough guys.**

**Miku - I want to know what happens!**

**Len - Wait, you let Meiko take Rin. Oh my God, you're an idiot.**

**Gakupo - Do I even get a line? Jeez.**

**Keito - ICE CREAM!**

**Guys! Calm down. I'll right chapter three in a few days or so! Do you see what I have to deal with? Anyway, leave and HONEST review. I love suggestions and hearing from my readers. Thanks, guys!**

_**Forever and Always,**_

**makkisongune**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys. My stories aren't quite as interesting as I want them to be, but I promise, things will change from this day forth! I'm waiting for more reviews but I wanted to add chapters to interest more people.**

**Gakupo: DO I GET A LINE?!**

**Meiko: Why do I have to be the bad guy? **

**You fit the part the best, Meiko.**

**Meiko: What is THAT supposed to mean?**

**Rin: Oh my god, what happened to me. I hate this suspense. **

**Luka: I told her, and now she's gonna die. I know it!**

**Kaito: ICE CREAM!**

**Oh my god, just... just... I don't even know anymore. I hope you enjoy the story! (also, my apologeze for any grammar mistakes or mistakes with the vocaloids) ;)**

Chapter 3

The next morning, before the Doctor(s) came to let them out of their rooms, Miku rushed over to Rin's room to see what had happened to her. _No, she's under her sheets, I can't see. Ugh. Although, I can't make out her left arm. Maybe she's just sleeping under it or something. _Miku thought. She walked back to her room and laid down, pretending to sleep. That's really the only way to put a good mood in a Doctor first thing in the morning. Although, she did wish she could sleep longer, if her body let her, if they let her.

"Time to get up!" She could hear Doctor Meiko yelled, ringing that stupid cowbell. _We aren't animals. _Miku got up and pretended to be tired while walking downstairs to the dining hall. At least they didn't have to eat in the playroom. Today's breakfast was oatmeal. It didn't even look like oatmeal. It didn't taste like it either. Well, since Miku never had a mom to make her oatmeal, she just assumed this oatmeal wasn't right. Or maybe she just doesn't like oatmeal. The air conditioning was fixed (_thank god, it was getting boiling in here!_) and Len's blonde hair and bangs gently swayed in the air current, and the long turqoise pigtails of Miku swayed around her back and forth, ver dramatically, if I might add.

Miku looked up to find Kaiko looking at her with jealousy. Miku didn't understand why until she noticed, Kaito, sitting right next to Kaiko, looking at her with interest. Kaito was fifteen and very, _very_... well, in this case, hot. Miku always had a secret crush on him, just she was to afraid to tell him. Before she realized what was going on, Kaito was sitting right next to her.

"What was up yesterday? You seemed a little high strung. Want to tell me what's going on?" He inquired, romantically.

"Sure, as long as your sister doesn't try to kill me for talking to you."

"Oh don't worry about her, she gets jealous when I talk to Len for goodness sakes. So, tell me what's up. I can see it's bothering you."

"Okay, well, I stayed inside yesterday, while you all went out, and they brought Rin back. They asked her about Kagome and they asked her if she was willing to donate something to this charity for sick kids, or something like that." _Ugh, he was trying to flirt with me, and I just blew him off! What is wrong with me?_

"What did she donate?"

"I have no idea. I'm just dying inside to see what it is."

"I'll help you if you need anything."

"Thanks." She expected him to go back to Kaiko, but he stayed with her. Right when Miku built up the nerve to ask him if they wanted to go out (like they ever could), Rin entered the room. Miku and Kaito's heads turned around so fast that they didn't even noticed what was wrong at first. But in a split second, they saw it. Rin's left arm was missing, and was covered with a bloody bandage. Miku covered her mouth and ran to the playroom, with Kaito following close behind. Once the door closed Miku completely lost it.

"They took her arm! Why would they do this?!"

"Well, technically they didn't take it. She gave permission didn't she?"

"Yeah, but-"

"But nothing, Miku. They never did anything wrong?"

"What if this has to do with your stupid game? I mean, they did ask her about it." A look of surprise ran across Kaito's face.

"That's what I was afraid of, Miku. I didn't mean to-"

"Just leave, please."

"Miku-"

"Leave!" _I don't even care about relationships anymore. The one person I thought would understand didn't even recognize something was wrong. _All of the children, who were quieter than usual, came in and practically surrounded Rin.

"Does it hurt anymore?" Gakupo asked.

"I'm just a little sore. The Doctor's have good medicine!" _How is she so happy?_

"You're going to be okay, right?" Len interrupted, obviously worried for his little sister.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why is everyone so worried?"

"Because they chopped your arm off, Rin!" yelled Miku from the corner of the room. Everyone turned to look at her. Rin slowly walked toward her.

"They didn't do it to be mean, Miku. Other kids needed help. I'm sure my mommy or daddy would've said no, but we don't have them anymore and the decision was up to me. I'm sorry it bothers you Miku, but this is my life, and I'll decide what to do with it." She was right. They didn't have anyone to love them, to care about them, to make decisions for them. _People who have parents don't even know how lucky they are. _Kaito was by the door, motioning for her to come into the hallway with him. She obediently follow.

"You okay?" He asked as soon as the door closed.

"No." She said between sobs and leaned into him. He had to be the only one to understand. He held her in a tight yet gentle hug. After a few seconds, maybe ten or fifteen, Miku pulled herself together and they came back to the room. Kaito joined in the circle of Kagome. Piko was in the middle.

"Be the time keeper, will you, Miku?" reluctantly, Miku kept time.

"Time! Who's in the middle." Miku called after three minutes.

"Piko is. Too bad Piko. Maybe next time." _Will there even be a next time?_ Miku decided to join the next game and try to figure out if it had to do with Doctor's. _Will they take another arm? A leg? A hand? Foot? A life?_

**Thanks for making it to the bottom of the page, guys. Hopefully you liked it.**

**Piko: Why'd you make me lose? You're so mean!**

**Kaito: Do me and Miku become a **_**thing**_**? 'Cause I'm not so sure I'm okay with that.**

**Miku: I don't even like Kaito!**

**Rin: My arm?! What the hell makki?**

**Meiko: At least I'm not the bad guy in this chapter. **

**It's just a story guys.**

**Rin: Easy for you to say. YOU'RE NOT MISSING YOUR LEFT ARM!**

**Once the story's over I'll make a new one. You okay with that?**

**All: Yeah, I guess. God I hate relationships. Will I lose my arm too?!**

**Just ignore them. They're a lot better behaved in the chapters. Anyway, please leave an HONEST review if you haven't already, or do so again if you really want to. I love hearing suggestions from my readers. I really want to improve my story telling skills. :)**

**Kaito: ICE CREAM!**

_**Forever and Always,**_

_**makkisongune**_


End file.
